Lexa Archer
=Lexa Archer née Lawrence= Name: Alexandra Regina Archer née Lawrence Gender: Female Age: 36 Birthdate: March 12, 1985 Birthplace: Pierre, SD Hometown: Pierre, SD Height: 5'4" Weight: 160 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Bright Red Status: Married to Kit Archer with two children Parents: Arthur Virgil and Megan Leona Lawrence IM Screen Name: GoldBookWyrm Player: Grim Theme Song: Dosed by The Red Hot Chili Peppers Appearance Lexa has thick-framed glasses, a bright cheery smile, and long curly red hair. While she sometimes complains about how hard it is to keep from knotting, she knows that she would rather keep it the way it is than change it. She has a large-ish build, although she's slimmer than when she was a teenager. Personality Quick-thinking, well-read, and perhaps a little mad, Alexandra Archer is one of the "loudest" of her friends, and is definitely an intense person. She enjoys metal and hard rock, and is known for arguing with her daughter on which early Van Halen singer was better (Lexa throws her weight behind Diamond Dave). Her heart is in whatever she does, no matter what it ends up being. At times she can be incredibly romantic. She enjoys writing, eating, laughing, eating, singing, eating, dancing, and eating. She considers herself to be a bit of a gourmet. Power Lexa has extremely advanced Lexikinesis, developed to the point where any literary entity can be controlled if she concentrates hard enough. She can also use her power to turn pages, and when reading books and some comic books she can manipulate their movements with barely a thought. She is at the stage where books are an extension of her body, and it seems that the only thing she can improve with practice is expanding the definition of the word "book" as the power uses the term. This, however, is not known to the general public; to the best knowledge of the world's government and the Brotherhood, her abilities are roughly on par with her daughter Niobe's. Only a select few close friends know the true extent of her powers. Background Lexa was born in Pierre, South Dakota to Arthur Lawrence, a South Dakota native, and Megan Wright, an Arkansas girl Lawrence met during his time at the University of Arkansas in Fayetteville. She grew up leading a fairly normal life, unaware that her mother had a superpower. Lexa's superpowers manifested after she had turned 18, when her senior prom date had attempted to rape her. In fury, she ended up launching two volumes of her father's copy of the Oxford English Dictionary at her former boyfriend. Her mother took this unusually calmly - although given the fact that her mother had the same superpower she did (albeit to a much lesser degree), this is less surprising. Eventually, Lexa was invited to Heartwood, where she met future husband Kit Archer. However, a few months after arriving at Heartwood, Lexa and a few other students were kidnapped and taken to a Cradle Detention Center. The experience scarred her, and she refuses to talk about it, saying only "Those bastards deserve to pay". During the War of Liberation, she was a front-line soldier against the Cradle, attacking them with a slightly unhealthy gusto. She has settled down now and become an author, helping support her family alongside her husband. She is expecting her third child sometime in May. Recently, it was discovered that her father, Arthur V. Lawrence, a spy for the Resistance during the Cradle's Occupation, was still alive. A Letter from Mom "Dear Alexandra, "I know that when I'm writing this, you've just been born, and I have a feeling you'll grow up feeling you're normal, like your father. By now, of course, you know that's just plain not true. You've got an ability to manipulate books and make them fly around. I know this because I have that power. "I know you don't believe me. I never used my powers in my life after I met your father, and even when I did use them I tended to use them in the far-regressed corners of the library. I hope that by the time you get this letter, you'll be able to use your powers in public. That much progress, at least, I'd like. I hope you've pushed this power beyond my feeble limits - I can barely turn pages with it, and I'm limited to books without pictures. I would be very glad to learn that you've gone that far. "I also hope you've met a good man, someone you love and cherish. I'm sure that if you have, I've met him and given him my approval. I hope you have had a good future, and if you had grandchildren I hope I got to see them. I know that just from looking at you, with your red wisps of hair and your sweet blue eyes, that you're going to grow up to be a looker. "I hope you're either a good cook or married to one. It's important, your father is a sous-chef at a big restaurant and yet he's still willing to cook for me when he gets home. I'm not sure what else to say to you. I did some research into our power, and found that we're the first two. Hopefully it will pass from Mother to Daughter and not fade away. I'm not sure how hereditary powers work. I suppose you should learn a couple things about me while you're at it, too, as I'm meeting you for the first time and I know there are some questions you'll probably want to have asked me. I won't ever cook for you because I'm a horrible cook. I will, however, bake, and I'm the best baker on the block, if I do say so myself. "As I write this letter, I'm twenty-five years old, and my favorite artists are the Doors and the Rolling Stones. My Dad tried and failed to teach me to like Jazz. My Dad works as a salesman for Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing, and has for over 30 years. Mom's a nurse. I have three younger brothers: your uncle Charlie the jockey, your uncle William the carpenter, and your uncle James, who... well... we don't talk about James. I know there's at least one sibling of mine still alive and kicking when you get this, probably Charlie. "The one thing I wish I had was a sister. Hopefully you'll get one. I don't smoke because my Mom would have killed me and my Dad would've killed me and... well... James would've done some horrible stuff to me because he's James, so that's beside the point. I know it's weird, finding out little things about your mother, like how I never get drunk - policy, not because I'm some sort of super-drinker - and how I plan on getting you a diamond necklace as a wedding gift... But I thought you might like to know about your mom. "I know I'll be long gone when you get this letter, but I just wanted to let you know about the woman who brought you into the world. Remember always that I love you very much. "Hugs and kisses, "Mom" Mom's Photos one of a young red-haired girl, with a red-haired man and a red-haired woman (Megan and her parents) Two red-haired twin boys and the red-haired girl again (Charlie, Willy, and Megan) The red-haired girl in a bridal gown with a tall, lanky red-haired man in a white tux (Megan and Arthur, wedding day) A faded one of the red-haired girl's parents One of all six, the red-haired girl holding a baby in her arms (Megan's parents, Megan, Arthur, Charlie, Willy, and Lexa)